Drabble SasuNaru
by Little Uchiha-Uzumaki
Summary: Drabble about Sasuke and Naruto / SasuNaru / Sho-ai / RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : SasuNaru Drabble**

**Cast : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto cast **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**All of Drabble **** Little Uchiha-Uzumaki**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : Typo(s) & OOC**

**.**

**(Call Me Maybe?)**

**.( Little Uchiha-Uzumaki).**

Hujan yang turun dengan tiba-tiba membuat seluruh orang yang sedang beraktivitas di jalan mencari tempat untuk berteduh, tak terkecuali Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda pirang ini baru saja pulang dari kampusnya dengan mengendarai sepeda, saat sudah setengah jalan tiba-tiba hujan turun dan memaksanya untuk berteduh di sebuah _box telephone_ dan membiarkan sepedanya diguyur hujan.  
Sambil menatap tetesan air hujan yang jatuh secara bersamaan, mulut mungil Naruto menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

_**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**_

Naruto segera menoleh kearah sumber suara, Ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan kemeja biru, berdiri sambil berusaha menghindari hujan dengan menutupi kepalanya menggunakan tasnya. Naruto kemudian membuka pintu _box telephone _tersebut, dan dengan segera pemuda itu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap pemuda itu.

_Box telephone _itu tidak begitu besar ,jadi agak terasa sempit untuk di tempati Naruto dan pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang tengah memandang jalanan beraspal yang sudah basah di luar sana.

Naruto menepuk bahu pemuda tadi, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kau..?"

Pemuda tadi terdiam, memandang wajah dan tangan Naruto secara bergantian. "Uchiha Sasuke." Dan pemuda itu –_Sasuke_ membalas uluran tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, suara hujan di luar sana sedikit banyak mampu meredam suara detak jantung mereka yang mulai tak terkendali.

_**Hei! I just met you  
And This is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe..?**_

Lagu _Call Me Maybe_ milik _Carly Rae Jepsen_ mengalun dari ponsel Naruto, menandakan adanya panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya, Naruto merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel putih dari sana.

"Iya, Bu?"

"_**Kau dimana Naru, kau tidak kehujanan, 'kan?"**_

"Aku berteduh di tempat yang aman Bu, Ibu tak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja.."

"_**Kalau hujannya sudah reda, segeralah pulang. Ibu tidak mau kau ada apa-apa."**_

"Hmm.."

Naruto kemudian memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan memasukkan kembali ponsel putih itu ke dalan saku celananya. Sedangkan Sasuke sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan Naruto dan tanpa sadar kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan.

"Tak ada."

Naruto mengedikkan kedua bahunya, dan memandang keluar. "Hujannya sudah reda. Lebih baik aku segera pulang."

Naruto dengan segera membuka pintu _box telephone_, dan bersiap melangkah menuju sepedanya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berlindung tadi.

Baru selangkah, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan pucat yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menahannya untuk tidak beranjak. Naruto menoleh.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Sasuke mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan sebuah _bolpoint_ dari dalam tasnya, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana. Naruto hanya memperhatikannya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Sasuke menyerahkan kertas tadi pada Naruto, "Hubungi aku.. Naruto."

Dan dengan segera, Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam sambil memandangi kertas pemberiannya.

.**{ Little Uchiha-Uzumaki}.**

"Halo.. bisa bicara dengan Tuan Muda Uchiha?"

"Aku sendiri, dengan siapa aku bicara?"

"Jadi kau lupa padaku, ya.. 'Suke?"

"Hanya bercanda manis, mana mungkin aku lupa padamu?"

"Ahahaha.. ayo kita bertemu!"

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Marry U)**

**.( Little Uchiha-Uzumaki).**

Uchiha Sasuke melangkahkan kaki-kakinya di antara hamparan _dandelion_, bocah berusia 7 tahun itu baru saja selesai menghabiskan waktunya duduk di tepi sungai.

Tiba-tiba Ia berhenti melangkah. Samar-samar, telinganya mendengar suara isakan seseorang. Sasuke menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencari tau asal suara isakan yang di dengarnya.

_Gotcha!_

Sasuke mendapati seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah berjongkok, sambil menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Posisi anak itu hanya beberapa meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat pada bocah pirang itu. Semakin Sasuke mendekat, bocah pirang itu semakin terisak. Awalnya Sasuke tidak ingin mendekat lagi, tapi Ia penasaran akan hal yang membuat si pirang menangis.

_**Pluk**_**!**

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala si pirang, membuat bocah itu menatap Sasuke. Sasuke bisa melihat mata dengan manik biru muda itu berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan isinya kembali.

Sasuke ikut berjongkok, dan menghadap si bocah pirang. Saat air mata si bocah pirang kembali menetes, Sasuke dengan sigap menyekanya.

"Kau, kenapa menangis?" tanya bungsu Uchiha itu.

Si pirang mengerjap beberapa kali, "Kau tidak memukulku?"

"Kenapa aku harus memukulmu?"

"Warga desa dan anak-anak seusiaku tidak ada yang menyukaiku. Hanya Paman Iruka, Nenek Tsunade, Guru Kakashi, KIba, dan Hinata yang sayang padaku dan mau jadi temanku." Jelas si pirang panjang lebar.

"Aku Sasuke, kau?"

"Naruto."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Tadi ada tiga orang anak yang melempariku kerikil, dan membuat dahiku terluka."

Sasuke memperhatikan dahi Naruto, benar saja, ada sebuah luka di sana. Memang hanya luka kecil, tapi kalau dibiarkan bisa infeksi.

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan plester berwarna biru dengan motif awan. Sasuke kemudian menempelkan plester tersebut pada dahi Naruto yang terluka. Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu, hanya diam saja dengan wajah merona.

"T-terimakasih, Sasuke."

"Ya. Sudah sore, aku harus segera pulang."

Naruto menatap bocah Uchiha di hadapannya, "Kau harus pulang ya? Apa besok kau akan kembali untuk bermain denganku?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Begitu, ya?"

Sasuke terlihat memikirkan cara agar Naruto tidak menangis kembali, dan sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya.

"Tunggu di sini."

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto, membuat si pirang berpikir kalau Sasuke tidak benar-benar mau berteman dengannya. Tetes demi tetes air mata kembali mengalir melewati kedua pipinya, dan jatuh ke tanah.

"Haah.. haah.."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, kemudian memperhatikan Sasuke yang terlihat kelelahan karena berlari.

"Berikan tanganmu!"

Naruto merasa bingung atas permintaan Sasuke, tapi dia menurut saja dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke memasangkan sesuatu pada jari manis Naruto. Sebuah cincin yang di buat dari setangkai _dandelion_. Cincin yang indah.

Naruto memperhatikan cincin yang sudah terpasang di jarinya, "I-ini?"

"Aku janji akan menikahi Naruto."

"Menikah?"

"Iya. Ibu bilang, kau bisa selalu bersama dengan seseorang jika kalian menikah."

Naruto masih bingung mengenai definisi kata 'menikah'. Usianya masih 6 tahun, Ia tidak akan mengerti meskipun dijelaskan secara rinci. Yang Ia tau, asal bisa selalu bersama Sasuke, Ia mau-mau saja menikah.

"Naruto, mau tidak menikah denganku?"

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian mengangguk dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto, dan mempertipis jarak antara mereka. Lalu–

_Cup._

–bocah bersurai hitam itu mengecup dahi Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

**.( Little Uchiha-Uzumaki).**

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, _Dobe?"_

Naruto mendecak kesal, "Kau itu, selalu saja menganggu waktu bahagaiaku!"

Sasuke menyentil dahi Naruto, lalu sedetik kemudian mengecup bekas sentilannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan seperti orang gila. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang gila."

"Jadi begitu? Yasudah, pernikahan minggu depan batal!" Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di hamparan _dandelion_.

"Oi _Dobe! _Aku hanya bercanda!"

Naruto menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan telapak tangannya, "Tidak dengar!"

"_Dobe_!"

"Tidak dengar!"

"Ck. Si pirang bodoh itu selalu saja merepotkan."

_Haha. Poor Sasuke._

**END**


End file.
